


Dreaming

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, F/M, Food Kink, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Shaving Kink, tiny reference to incest, very dark and disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a menstruation kink. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

There is no blood like menstrual blood.

 

Hannibal could recite a bunch of medieval recipes where it was used. To cure impotency, to restore fertility, to prolong life. But he's not interested in cooking with it. He just wants a taste. A thorough, long, intense and exquisite taste.

 

Because it is delicious.

 

***

 

The third cup of mushroom tea makes Abigail woozy and giggly. She puts her arms around Hannibal's neck and tries to kiss his mouth, rubbing herself against his body as if she were a kitten playing with a scratching post. Hannibal allows it. Her eyes are wild and unfocused, her mouth dribbling with nonsensical words.

 

Hannibal scoops her up in his arms and takes her to bed.

 

***

 

The towel is pristine white and fluffy under her thighs, and the sponge soft and warm. Hannibal works a rich lather of _savon de Marseille_ and delicately shaves Abigail with a straight razor. 

 

He enjoys this part of the process. It's like preparing French mussels for the pot.

 

***

 

Expert hands massage her belly gently, pressing, adoring. Abigail purrs, then cries out as a gnarled, knotty twig slips inside her, probing and poking. When she looks between her legs she sees the deer dad and she were hunting that day. He's nuzzling her softly now, kissing and licking the blood of the twiggy finger. And the combination of pleasure and pain drives Abigail mad.

 

***

 

The deer's mouth is bloodstained, and Abigail pushes her hips up to smear him some more. There is a perverse satisfaction in doing this, in fucking the deer's snout. Abigail blinks and it's dad honouring her, then a thirsty vampire, finally the deer again who places a hoof -claw?- on her clitoris, rubbing maddeningly slow and making her froth at the mouth.

 

She comes in a river of blood, and Hannibal bathes his face in it, breathless and delirious.

 

Sometimes he likes this better than killing.


End file.
